


Kisses

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anxiety, At some parts, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Semi-connected chapters, Some Humor, Some Plot, TARDIS rooms, all types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack kissed The Doctor in 'The parting of ways(season 1 episode 13)' </p><p>However this was not their first and certainly not their last kiss. Cute collections of kisses between the Doctor and Jack, semi-connected chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First One

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that they weren't showing us the full story between The Doctor and Jack, so here I am! Writing it almost 11 years late! I didn't start watching the show till last year.
> 
> Anyway, it's just going to be some of their kisses in chronological order, semi-related. I'll be posting new chapters whenever inspiration strikes(which varies). For the future, I'm sorry for any grammar issues.
> 
> Hope you stick along and enjoy!

The Doctor was sitting in the library, reading. It was nearly 5 hours since Rose and Jack had gone to bed, so he had at least another 3 hours. At least that’s what he thought. He heard a crash and cursing coming out of Jack from somewhere, then the worried hum of the TARDIS.

“Sorry, sexy. Whatever he did to you.” He sighed, then put down the book he was reading. He walked through the corridors, looking for Jack, and quickly finding him in one of the tardis’s many kitchens. He looked to be bumbling along with some pans.

“Jack?” Jack turned around and gave him a sheepish smile.

“Hi.”

“What are you doing? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I was having some trouble sleeping so I was trying to make some warm milk. Heard that helps.”

“I have some sleeping pills from Verca 12. Safe for humans.”

“I know of those sleeping pills, they’re amazing, but they’ll knock me out for 12 hours.”

“Not if you take the right dose. Take half a pill, you’ll sleep for about 3 hours.”

“Oh, I always took 2.”

“Yeah, they label it for taking 2 so that you’d get a good night sleep and have to buy more quickly.” The Doctor opened a cupboard and pulled a bottle of pills out. He snapped one in half and gave it to Jack. “Don't take it till you’re in bed because I won't drag you to your bed.” Jack laughed that deepish chuckle.

“I know. Thanks.” He dipped in and gave him a give kiss on the lips and walked out of the kitchen humming softly.

The Doctor felt his lips and stood there, stunned.


	2. I Don't Know Which

The Doctor decided that he needed to talk to Jack about what happened last night, so he took them to earth so that Rose could visit Jackie, leaving the two of them alone together.

“So, about last night…” The Doctor began.

“You mean the fact that I kissed you?”

“Yeah.”

“Listen, I may flirt around a lot and tell ridiculous stories, but I never do something anyone doesn’t want me to do. If you don’t want that, tell me, and I’ll stop.”

“No, I didn’t mean for you to stop…”

“So, you do want me to kiss you?”

“Well, I didn’t mean that either…”

“How can it be both? Either you do or you don’t.”

“Well, that’s the problem, I don’t know which.”

“Well, I can help with that.” Jack gently cupped The Doctor’s face and pulled him in for a gentle kiss, allowing The Doctor a chance to pull away if he wanted to. The Doctor was tense for a moment, but then relaxed, parting his lips for Jack’s teasing tongue. They stayed like that for a while, until they heard Rose’s key in the door. Then they abruptly pulled away from each other. Rose, full of smiles, bound in and took a look at the scene.

“You guys look a little flustered, were you working on the TARDIS?”

“Yeah, just some basic repairs.” Jack says smoothing, shooting Rose his charming smile. The Doctor nods in agreement.

“Oh, and Jack? I definitely want to do what you suggested.” Jack smiled widely and all Rose could do was wonder what The Doctor had meant.


	3. Reassurance

"Doctor, is anything wrong?” Jack asks, a day later.

“No.”

“Are you sure. You’ve just seemed a little quiet lately. Not that I’m complaining…” The Doctor shot him a glare, causing Jack to smile.

“I’m fine.”

“Is that Time Lord for I am absolutely not fine but I don’t want to talk about it?”

The Doctor glares at him again.

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

“It’s silly.”

“It’s you. Nothing’s silly.”

“Well, it’s just, well…”

“I don’t understand.”

“I don’t want us to be a fling. I’m 900 years old for christ’s sake!”

“Oh.” Jack started to laugh, then regretted it when The Doctor got angry.

“I told you it was silly.”

“No, no. I’m laughing because you actually thought I couldn’t commit! Doctor, I like you, I really do, and I want a serious relationship too.”

“Really. You’re not just saying it to amuse daft old me?”

“Why would I lie?”

“No flings one the side?”

“Can you stop using the word ‘fling’?” Finally The Doctor cracked a smile.

“Okay, no one night stands?”

“Nope, just you and me. Is the flirting okay, or do you want me to stop that too?”

“No, you wouldn’t be you if you couldn’t flirt.”

“What are you implying? That the gentle Captain Jack flirts around a lot?” Jack says, mock offended. The Doctor rolled his eyes. “I promise, no flings. I may tell a lot stories and flirt a lot, but I am perfectly capable of committing.”

“Glad to hear it.” The Doctor said and he pulled Jack in for a gentle kiss, one of reassurance.


	4. Cute

"Jack!” The Doctor said through a cloud of flour. Conveniently caused by Jack when he dropped the flour.

“Sorry.”

“Great. It’s a huge mess and Rose is expected to be home in 40 minutes!”

“Doctor, time machine?”

“I promised her I wouldn’t move.”

“Well, we can clean up later. You have to have more flour right?”

“In another kitchen.”

“Then let's cook the cake there and we can clean up here tonight. No harm done.”

“I’m covered in flour.”

“So am I. Anyway…” Jack ruffled The Doctor’s now powder white head, causing flour to fall to the flour. “I think it makes you look cute.”

“Cute?” The Doctor roared with indignation, then sighed when Jack nodded earnestly. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“I could say the same thing.” Jack pulls The Doctor in for a kiss before he could say anything. The Doctor was thoroughly enjoying it until he remembered what they were supposed to be doing.

“Jack, we need to bake that cake for Rose. It’s not everyday she turns 19!”

“Knowing Rose, she’ll be late. The cake can wait a minute.” The Doctor sighs again(he’s been sighing a lot recently) and just pulls Jack in for another kiss.


	5. Broken Lamp

Rose tried to look interested as she stifled a yawn. The movie they were watching would normally excite her, but she was tired and beyond ready for her bed. She knew it was going to end in a few minutes so she grabbed some more popcorn from Jack’s lap and waited it out. A few minutes later the credits rolled.

“Thank god!” Rose said.

“What, you didn’t like it? We can watch another, from your time.” The Doctor offered.

“Or, I know of another type of movie we could watch.” Jack said, suggestively.

“Jack…” The Doctor warned.

“No, it was interesting, I’m just really tired. In fact…” She was cut off by a yawn. “I’m going to bed.”

“Oh, okay. Good night.”

“Yeah, good night, Rose.” Rose nodded and repeated the ‘good night’ before shuffling off to heaven, otherwise known as her bed. She fell asleep almost the second her head hit the pillow.

~~~

Rose was startled awake by a loud crash, coming from somewhere inside the TARDIS. She looked at the time. She'd only been asleep for about 2 hours. Grumbling, she got up to check that everything was okay.

“Doctor is everything…” She stopped and took survey of the scene before her. There was a broken lamp on the ground, probably the source of the sound that woke her up, and on the couch…

The Doctor was on top of Jack, who was splayed out, and they were kissing pretty heavily.

“Um?” They finally noticed her presence and they pulled apart.

“Shit.” The Doctor said, his head falling to Jack’s shoulder, effectively hiding his face. Jack looked up at Rose with a broad grin and a little wave.

“Hi. Everything all right?”

“Yeah, um yeah, I just came out because I heard a crash.”

“I told you she would notice!” The Doctor whispered.

“Well it’s your fault for breaking the lamp.” Jack retorted.

“I’m sorry I interrupted, but you guys couldn’t have told me?”

“I wanted too, but this guy’s too shy.” Jack said, motioning to The Doctor.

“I was going too, you know, at some point. I just worried that…” The Doctor mumbled, not quite finishing his thought.

“That what, Doctor?”

“That you would think you weren’t important to us anymore.”

“Don’t be so daft!”

“Silly, aren’t I.”

“Yes. When did this start.”

“A month ago.”

“Well, good for you guys then.”

“Really, you don’t want to say anything else?”

“Nah, I’ll save the ‘if you hurt him’ speech for when I’ve got you guys alone. I guess I’ll leave you guys to it then. No more breaking lamps.”

“Goodnight.” The Doctor said, sheepishly.

“Goodnight, Rose.” They watched her walk off.

“God, that was mortifying!”

“Like I told you, you shouldn’t have broken that lamp."


	6. Reading

Truth be told, The Doctor liked reading. No. He loved it. He loved the history in books. He loved reading humans wild imaginations. He loved reading mysteries. He loved Agatha Christie's mysteries especially. She wrote them the best. In fact, she managed to fool even him once. It was a good once.

So, The Doctor was doing what he often did in his free time. Reading. He was sitting peacefully in the library with The Moving Finger, a nice cup of tea(Rose’s tea was just the best), and Rose sitting next to him. She was reading one of the Harry Potter books, drinking tea as well, and listening to music through headphones.

The Doctor actually hated to listen to music while reading. He could never pay attention to both the music and the reading at the same time.

He didn’t know where Jack was. Probably in the gym. He liked to keep in good shape and The Doctor was quite okay with that.

So, in short, The Doctor was happy. Contently reading, Rose sitting next to him. In fact, he was enjoying himself so much that he didn’t notice the door to the library opening. One moment he was reading about Megan and the next, his book was out of his hands.

“Hey!” He started to say, but it was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Then they were gone and his book was back in his hands. He shook his head. Rose was giggling, her headphones around her neck and her book put aside. Jack, the culprit of his interruption during his reading, was sitting in the armchair next to them. His hair was wet, freshly washed, with a pair of jeans on and a towel around his neck, nothing else. And he was grinning his cheeky grin.

“What was that for?”

“You get so engrossed in your books, I thought I’d help bring you back down to earth.”

“I do not get engrossed in my books, thank you very much.” The Doctor stayed, grumpily, sticking his nose back in his book for show. He ignored Rose and Jack’s combined laughter and let Agatha take his mind on an adventure.


	7. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! With some, hopefully, more developed writing. More of a plot this time, they won't all be this heavy, I promise. They'll get lighter agin soon.

There were days. Days when things looked bleak and it felt like something was gripping his heart so hard and wouldn't let go. Like he needed to do something,  _anything,_ to get away from it all. Days where he wanted to scream and scream and scream. And he didn't even remember why. All the memories that might, might, explain why he felt like this were erased years ago by the time agency. He woke up one day without the past two years of memories with him on the empty pod they always sent their agents out on. But whatever memory they erased stayed deep inside him. Something painful that caused him to be this way. If he was going to get it checked out, which he wasn't, a psychiatrist would probably come back with a diagnosis of depression and anxiety. 

Recently, however, it hadn't been so bad. He had the Doctor, every day a thrill, something new, something to help him forget. He had the Doctor in another way too. As his boyfriend, there to shower him with love and happiness - which Jack obviously returned- and make it all better.

But now, 5 months into traveling with the Doctor, he felt the feeling creep back up. Up the back of his throat and down to his heart, squeezing and pushing, numb inside. Ready to explode, in tears or screams, Jack did not know. All that he knew was this: he could  _not_ let the Doctor find out about this. His weakness. So he stared at the wall until the feeling subsided. It always subsided. But it kept returning, more and more frequently too. And came a day when simply staring at the wall and waiting would not be enough. He found an empty room somewhere deep deep in the Tardis and let loose, screaming his broken heart out. Screaming and yelling nonsense until he burst into tears. The room he was in happened to be another garden room, old and forgotten, but not dead. He sat down by a rosebush and continued sobbing into his knees. The months, years, of pretending finally catching up with him.

It might have been months to him when in reality it was probably only 5 minutes before there was footsteps and the crunching of branches. _The Doctor was there, of course he was,_ Jack thought bitterly, s _tupid Tardis, had to alert the Doctor when one of his precious companions was in trouble._

Although he didn't really hate either of them. The Doctor kneeled down to eye level with Jack, touching his shoulder gently, but keeping it there even after Jack flinched away.

"Jack..." The Doctor started helplessly, not good with domestics. "What's wrong?" Jack didn't say anything, his tears finally going away, but his petulance remaining. "Why have you been so sad recently?" _So the Doctor knew._ "Whatever it is, Jack, I won't be mad, you can tell me anything." Jack takes a deep breath.

"I lost two years." He muttered.

"What?"

"Two FUCKING years to that fucking agency! I woke up and discovered that apparently my last memory was of the FUCKING SWEARING IN CEREMONY!" 

"The time agency..." The Doctor whispers in understanding. He always shucked emotions for understanding, and it was pissing Jack off.

"Yeah the agency, doesn't matter what I'm saying." The Doctor looks distressed.

"No, no. Of course, it's wrong what they did, I'm sorry, Jack!" The Doctor said, in a panic to make it right. There's a long moment of silence.

"The fucking agency." Jack mutters again, then laughs kinda manically. 

"It's a long shot," The Doctor starts with, "But if you want, I could try and recover the memories using a telepathic connection." The Doctor's already raised his hands to Jack's forehead, but Jack's pushing them away.

"I don't like telepathy." 

"Okay."

They don't really speak of the incident for a while, not until Jack has another outburst. 

"Would you-?"

"No!"

And it happened again and again. By the 7th time, Jack was ready to try. The Doctor didn't take this lightly, knowing how hard it was for some people to trust others with their mind.

"If there's anything you don't want me to see," The Doctor starts, fingers touching Jack's forehead but not making a connection yet.

"Then imagine a door and close it, this ain't my first rodeo." The Doctor nods.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." The Doctor forms the connection, weeding through memories as quickly as he could to avoid learning anything. He believed that knowing somebody came from learning about them through personal experiences. He eventually found the grey area, after some slammed doors and other things. The Doctor did something Jack couldn't quite describe, but it made him squirm and uncomfortable. Eventually the Doctor pulled away, gasping.

"I'm sorry, whatever they did is irreversible." Jack nodded, knowing it had been a futile attempt anyway. The Doctor puts a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Hey, just remember that whenever you feel this way again, you don't have to go through it alone and know that it is normal."

"Yeah." Jack whispers, his telltale grin starting to emerge again. "Thanks." He whispers and moves forward to kiss the Doctor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated since they inspire me to write more!


End file.
